Artemis Fowl VS Alex Rider
by Words-go-here
Summary: Alex is once again pulled out of normal life to embark on an impossible mission for the M16. But this time he's going up against someone his own size- the criminal genius Artemis Fowl! This takes place before Scorpia Rising and the Last Guardian- spoilers for anyone who has not read the whole sereies
1. Artemis Fowl vs Alex Rider

"BANG!" The door slammed shut inches from Alex's face. He resisted the urge to yell at the kid who had pushed the door shut in front of him. He pulled it back open and strolled down the hall. Then he crammed his backpack full of his geography and math homework. When he got outside he mounted his new bike, as he had outgrown his old Raider bike. Briefly he recalled the bike Smithers had made for him, souped up with gadgets. He banished to thought. That was past. He was never doing anymore work for M-16. Alex had done eight missions for the British Intelligence service, all against his will. As far as they were concerned Alex was a valuable tool for them to use, and he had been caught in deadly places and company because of them. As he pedaled past the graveyard he looked for his uncle's grave. Ian Rider had been a spy, and had raised Alex, also secretly training him to become a spy to, since his parents were dead. Ian had been killed in a supposed car crash, but Alex knew the truth. It had been murder.

* * *

Alex kicked up the stand on his bike and walked up the sidewalk to his house. Unzipping his gray school jacket he sat on a stool in the kitchen and helped himself to some orange slices waiting on the counter. "Alex?" Jack Starbright called from upstairs. "Yes?" Jack was the housekeeper before Ian died, now she was, thanks to M-16, his legal guardian. He didn't know what Jack was short for. "There's a message from M-16 on the answering machine." He raced to the phone, hoping that they were calling to say that he was receiving a goody basket for his help, or maybe it was a wrong number, but he knew in his gut it wasn't. Alex pressed the phone to his ear and pressed play.  
Alex carefully walked toward the bank that M-16 used as it's headquarters , stepping slowly over the curb. This was where the sniper's bullet almost killed him, and only the forward motion caused by him stepping over the curb had saved him from a direct hit to the heart. Alex pushed open the door and sat down in a cold leather chair. It looked like any other bank, with potted plants, a secretary, polished floors and vaults. He absently looked over at the magazines provided, but didn't touch one. M-16's phone call had proposed yet another mission, but with a tempting pay off. If he completed it M-16 would leave him alone until he was eighteen, and able to really fight for himself in the adult world. He didn't have to wait long before Mrs. Brown came for him. "Alex, nice to see you. This door here please." Alex walked past her and through the door. She was sucking on a peppermint as usual.  
Allen Blunt was grey. Grey skin, grey eyes, grey everything. Alex could never imagine Blunt with wife, or kids, or even a life outside of secret services. "Alex. Sit please." He scowled at Blunt. "What do you want?" "Sit please." He sat. "You are here about the mission." "Duh. Why else would I come here? I just want to know if that stuff you said on the phone is true." Blunt scribbled something on one of the papers on his desk. "Yes. If you do this for us then we will leave you alone." Alex looked out the window at the dreary England sky, as grey as Blunt. "What mission is this?" "There has been illegal shipping of...hazordus materials" Alex frowned. "I'd like to have more details than that." he never knew what to expect from the M-16 (aside from danger..), and he wouldn't put it past them to send him into a situation full of radioactive, toxic sludge. (That's what came to mind when Blunt said 'hazordus materials') Blunt held up a hand that looked to Alex like he had stolen it from a zombie. "All you need to do is look for large quantities of storage containers or something of the like." Alex was still frowning. The grey man sighed and evened gazes with the teen. "The content will not cause you harm as long as it is not in use. Inside its container it should be absolutely harmless." _Should. _Alex heard. Now he sighed. It was the best he was going to get out of him. Again meeting the cloudy eyes he asked the biggest question on his mind. "Why am I needed?" M-16 had always sent him on undercover missions, so he could play the innocent kid. "We have a suspect of who is ordering and paying for these flights." Blunt continued on as if Alex had said nothing. "Artemis Fowl II. A former criminal mastermind." "Former? Seems pretty criminal to me. And again, why do you need me? Can't you assign one of your regular agents to this?" "Ou Smithers grinned at Alex from behind his modified desk. "Alex, good chap, nice to see you!" Smithers was enormously fat, and the only person from M-16 Alex truly liked. "Got anything for me Smithers?" Smithers was the gadget inventor, and had provided Alex with revolutionary devices that had more than once saved his life. His tiny mustache twitched as his grin grew wider, and he pushed some Irish coins towards him "Remember the exploding coins? I know, been there done that, but I know how much you like your explosives." Alex tucked the coins into his pocket. Smithers grin faded, and he pulled a picture from his pocket. "This is Fowl's servant." Alex took the picture. In it was a giant man, easily seven or eight feet tall, wide as a mountain, muscles dampened under a black shirt, and a shaved head. "Who's this?" "Butler,- "Butler!" Alex laughed. "Butler?!" Alex doubled over. "His name is Butler?" Smithers didn't find it funny. "His last name is Butler, and his first name is closely guarded, even we couldn't get a hold of it. But there are only two other people in the world better trained in defense than him, and he devotes his life to protecting Fowl." Before Alex could say anything else Smithers handed him a pen. "This is packed with 2,000 kilowatts of electricity, enough to fry a whale. The first time you use it it is the most powerful, and should pack a good punch on that man mountain. Just click it." Smithers selected another pen from his desk, clicked it, and pulled a sheet of metal from on of the drawers of his huge desk. He winked at Alex. "Watch this." He positioned the pen as if he were writing and drew a circle. The sheet of metal sizzled, and the circle piece dropped to the ground. Alex reached for the pen an put it in his pocket with the coins and the other pen and turned to leave. "Wait," Smithers said. "There's more." He untwisted the barrel of yet another pen and from one end shook two small balls. "Throw one of these on the ground for a smoke screen, or get the writing end dug into their skin for an instant tranquilizer." "Thanks." At the door Alex paused. "Smithers? Exactly what can you put in your pens?" Smithers grinned. "Things that would make those look like toys.r other agents all refused." "Why?" "Because Artemis Fowl II is fifteen years old. Just like you."

* * *

Smithers grinned at Alex from behind his modified desk. "Alex, good chap, nice to see you!" Smithers was enormously fat, and the only person from M16 Alex truly liked. "Got anything for me Smithers?" Smithers was the gadget inventor, and had provided Alex with revolutionary devices that had more than once saved his life. His tiny mustache twitched as his grin grew wider, and he pushed some Irish coins towards him "Remember the exploding coins? I know, been there done that, but I know how much you like your explosives." Alex tucked the coins into his pocket. Smithers grin faded, and he pulled a picture from his pocket. "This is Fowl's servant." Alex took the picture. In it was a giant man, easily seven or eight feet tall, wide as a mountain, muscles dampened under a black shirt, and a shaved head. "Who's this?" "Butler,- "Butler!" Alex laughed. "Butler?!" Alex doubled over. "His name is Butler?" Smithers didn't find it funny. "His last name is Butler, and his first name is closely guarded, even we couldn't get a hold of it. But there are only two other people in the world better trained in defense than him, and he devotes his life to protecting Fowl." Before Alex could say anything else Smithers handed him a pen. "This is packed with 2,000 kilowatts of electricity, enough to fry a whale. The first time you use it it is the most powerful, and should pack a good punch on that man mountain. Just click it." Smithers selected another pen from his desk, clicked it, and pulled a sheet of metal from on of the drawers of his huge desk. He winked at Alex. "Watch this." He positioned the pen as if he were writing and drew a circle. The sheet of metal sizzled, and the circle piece dropped to the ground. Alex reached for the pen an put it in his pocket with the coins and the other pen and turned to leave. "Wait," Smithers said. "There's more." He untwisted the barrel of yet another pen and from one end shook two small balls. "Throw one of these on the ground for a smoke screen, or get the writing end dug into their skin for an instant tranquilizer." "Thanks." At the door Alex paused. "Smithers? Exactly what can you put in your pens?" Smithers grinned. "Things that would make those look like toys."


	2. Mission: Infiltrate Fowl Manor

Alex stepped off the plane and into the lobby of the airport. After a passport check he was good to go. Today Dublin was sunny, with a cool wind. Looking around Alex could see the port, and the smoggy city. Fowl Manor was an hour or so from here, and M-16 had rented an electric scooter for him. He was to get in, find the borax or evidence of it, and leave. It wasn't a very sure plan, but if he didn't find it, an expert team would be sent in, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

The scooter jostled him around as he drove up the winding path to Fowl Manor. The trees were wild, but the path was weed free, a sure sign of civilization. When he pulled up to the actual manor he wondered why they didn't call it Fowl Castle. Because that's what it was. There were huge gates, and enormous walls, and the manor itself seemed as if it could house a hundred knights. Alex pulled one of the pens from his pocket and bent down to make a cut. But even before he could click the pen the gates opened. _What?_ he thought. The he saw the black car advancing down the road. He pushed the scooter behind tree and hid just behind it. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see into it. After they were through Alex ducked through the gate, so no one would see him in the rear view mirror.  
Yes. It was him. The man mountain squeezed himself out the car door, deactivated a number coded lock at the huge front door, and cast a cautionary look around. Alex was ducked low behind the car, and hopefully Butler wouldn't see his feet. He didn't. A car door swung open next to him and he squatted down even more. Carefully watching through a side mirror Alex got a first look at Artemis. He was as tall and as skinny as a rake, with raven black hair, vampire pale skin and a dressed in a suit. In his hand was a paper-thin laptop, marked with his name in tall silver letters. He said a few words to Butler and headed in side. With another glance around Butler closed the door.  
Alex cut through the wood door with the pen easily, reached in and opened the door. So much for his tech. Stepping cautiously inside Alex saw the paintings lining the walls, famous works of art and portraits of Fowls past. M-16 had informed him that Fowl's mum and dad were away for the next day or so, on a business trip. Alex wondered how Artemis had gotten away with his criminal schemes when they were here. He decided the first place to look for borax would be the basement. After a look at the map of the place M-16 had provided Alex soon found the stairs leading to the basement. There was a room down there made entirely of concrete, with a bed and holes in the floor. Alex dismissed this as none of his business, no radioactive boxes so nothing in here for him.  
Alex climbed back up the steps, and turned the corner slowly into the main hall. When he saw it was safe he strode towards the hallway leading to the south. Something in the corner of his eye stopped him. An auburn flash. Probably nothing. But Alex continued much slower, carefully checking every corner before he passed by it. When he reached the end of the hallway he turned around and _**whack! **_He had walked right into Butler. With lightning reflexes the he reached down for Alex's wrist, grabbing it in his massive hand. Alex wrested the electric pen from his pocket, only to have it flung from his grasp. Alex aimed a kick at Butler's chest, and his foot made an ominous _**crack**_! Then he felt something press into his back and he fell into blackness.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter lived up to any expectations you might have...

Thanks to razska's promise for following this story! It's appreciated.

Expect another chapter... eventually.


	3. Captured Surpised?

He woke up in a room. That was all his brain could analyze at the moment. The fogginess from the tranquilizer thy gave him cleared and he took in the other surroundings. The room was filled with TV screens and computers. There was a desk with another computer on it, and a chair leather spin chair parked in front of it. Butler stood by it, looking down at the screen. Then a face appeared in his line of sight, auburn hair lining her face, a bandanna holding it back. "He's up." She told the others. The leather chair swiveled around, reveling Artemis. "So, you are the spy MI6 has hired to investigate us." "Yes." Alex tried to rise from the couch but found his legs still weak from the sedation. "How do you know that?" Alex asked. "I hacked their database. Please let me introduce you to Butler and Holly." Holly went to look at the screen, and Alex saw she was only as tall as a child, dressed in an over sized T shirt, with slick, tight green pants barely poking out before her black shoes. Artemis's eyes drilled into him, as if looking for something. He noticed that one of his eyes were blue and the other was hazel. "If you are looking for the objects transported on the illegal jets, you have come to the wrong place. I am not an idiot and had expected someone to investigate the matter. But M16 wasn't exactly my first suspect." Artemis was back-lit by the glow from the computer screen, making him look like something undead, with his pale skin and such. "What do you do with me? I'm just a kid your age. I-" "There are many things I want from you." Artemis interrupted. "But I will keep you here for the time being. I wish to know exactly what M16 has told you." Artemis held up the electric pen. "I see that M16 has provided you with some weapons. We have confiscated all of the other gadgets you have." Artemis nodded to Butler. "Take him to the cell." Butler nodded, and Holly cast Alex a slightly pitying look. Butler helped him up, but his ankle wouldn't take his weight, flopping uselessly. Butler frowned, and lifted him onto one of his shoulders like a kid. Artemis whispered something to Holly, but Alex didn't get to see her reaction, as he had to duck underneath the door frame.  
The cell was the concrete room he had seen earlier, and Butler set him down on the bed. Then he grabbed his ankle and twisted. There was a pop and a crunch sound as his bones were set. It hurt, but Alex held his shout. Butler shook his massive head and stood, brushing the concrete dust from the knees of his pants. "What is this place?" Alex asked him. Butler looked way down at him. "Keep off that ankle." Was all he said. "Why are there holes in the floor?" he questioned, sounding like a curious child. Again Butler decided not to answer, and closed the door. Leaving Alex alone to think.  
_Let's see,_ He thought. _I am alone in a concrete room with no gadgets, a bed, and a broken ankle. I've been in worse._ But not by much. He'd always had one of Smither's gadgets to help him get out of a situation, or he was able to rely on his strength. But there was a man mountain outside the door, he was broken and the room was concrete. _I guess this is the part were somebody rescues me._

* * *

A/N: Hey! (Such a stupid way to start an author's note but the only way I can think of) Hope you liked the new chapter, and I apologize for my chapters being so short.

Thanks to Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 as well as DJAwesome101 for reviewing/following this story!

So I plan on updating this story every other weekend or so, since I'm really busy during the weekdays... sorry.

Thanks!


	4. ESCAPE! Kinda

Artemis walked into the room and stood beside the door so Butler could come in. Butler sat a tray of food on the bed a went to stand just out of the door. "Are you ready to tell me what M16 knows?" Alex sighed. "Yes." "Not very loyal, are you." Alex looked up at him, past the hair falling in front of his eyes. "Why should I be? They get me into situations that could kill me with not even a please or thank you. All I want is to be a regular school kid, not a spy, not an agent." With a jolt Alex realized he had just told this kid more than half of his friends knew. Holly appeared in the door way, but didn't come inside. Artemis looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She scowled at him, but walked in to stand with her heels to the wall. That's weird. Holly had a hazel and blue eye too. The opposite of Artemis. He decided not to say anything. "Well, they told me that you have been ordering dangerous things shipped by the pound in unregistered commercial planes. Illegal, apparently." "Illegal is always faster." Alex thought he saw a smile twitch Butler's face for a moment, but it was gone now. "Why do you need this stuff?" Alex asked. Artemis leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Alex sitting on the bed. "To save the world."

* * *

_To save the world?_ Alex thought. _These people are nuts. _He sniffed at the caviar, then put it aside and picked up the sandwich and lifted the bread. The meat was odd, but it wasn't fish eggs. After finishing that, he laid back on the bed. What would they do with him? He'd already given up all he knew. Would Artemis and Butler torture him for more information? Most of his past captors had. What about Holly? What about her? What is she here for? All of these thoughts swirled in Alex's head, finally leading to a new thought. Escape. Why not? Why risk torture? Sitting up, he picked up the caviar again, along with the tray. He propped up the pillow and sat the tray next to him, on the blind side of the camera. Now to distract them. With his right hand he gingerly picked up a little bit of the stuff, and with his left Alex felt the tray. Not soft enough to bend, definitely not aluminum. The caviar wiggled in front of his nose. Alex gulped in a breath, then choked it down. The handles of the tray were attached with either screws or bolts, maybe he could get one of those off. Again he swallowed down the caviar, trying to ignore it's texture and the hard eggs inside of the jelly coating. Underneath the tray the ends of the bolts poked out, the edges rounded off. First Alex tried to twist them out, them pull them. On his next attempt, he peeled something off of them. He risked a look at it and felt it with his fingers. Paint. Alex scratched some more and even more came off, revealing the slits where screwdrivers wedged into it. Alex shoved the rest of the caviar down his throat, gagging, and flattened the edges of the can in his fists, leaving him with a square. He poked the flat edge of the can into the slit and started turning. The screw came free easily, and Alex undid the next one. He now had a slightly pliable six inch piece of metal at his disposal. Could he make a key from it? _No_, he thought. _This isn't nearly flexible enough_. _Plus, I've never even seen the key, if there is one. Maybe a crowbar, to yank open the door? _Alex bent the handle to a U-shape, with one side longer than the perfecting his design to his best extent, Alex threw the rest of the tray at the camera, briefly obscuring its sight. It was a very poor plan, and he didn't have much hope for it's success, but he might as well show them he had teeth. Dashing for the door he dug the makeshift crowbar into the crack of the door. Nope. Then he tried by the door knob. No luck. Alex sighed. This was a stupid plan, destined for failure. Maybe he could clock the next person who came for him and maybe get away. He heard the camera swivel to look at him. He carved at the door, then gave up, flinging the crowbar away. It glanced a blow on the camera, leaving it dangling by it's wires. Alex hefted the crowbar again, in case somebody came. Barely a minute later there was a click and the door opened to reveal Butler. Alex shoved the crowbar through, but Butler was to quick, dodging out of it's path, even though it wouldn't have left a mark on him. Alex attempted to pry to door open even more, but Butler held it firm, fighting to close it. He slammed the crowbar against the bodyguard's fingers, and barely got a twitch. Alex fought for room to slide through, pulling with all of his strength. He pounded the crowbar against Butler's fingers again, and this time gained just enough room to slip through. Evading the bodyguard's quick grabs, Alex bolted down the carpeted hall, running as fast as his injured ankle could carry him. He heard Butler approaching fast, giant footsteps echoing along the corridor. But Alex had just enough speed and head start to make it around the corner before he felt the giant grip close around his upper arm. Butler hauled him back to the cell and sat him on the cot. Alex expected a kick, or some sort of punishment for escaping, but Butler did nothing other than confiscate the materials that Alex had made his escape (if you could call it that)

* * *

A/N: Stupid place to end it I know. Well this one is a little longer than the previous, so that makes up for it. Hopefully. Enjoy and review!


	5. Release and Rise of Old Enemies

Alex was lying on the bed, not even attempting to come up with a plan to escape. There was no way out without one of Smither's gadgets and that man mountain at the door. Even if he made it out, what could he do? His ankle was with out a doubt broken, and he could never get a flight back to London on his own. They had confiscated his cell phone with which he was supposed to contact M16 with when his mission was complete. The door creaked, announcing the arrival of Artemis. "You are free to go." "What?" Alex could not believe his ears. "After all this you're just letting me go?" "I was pondering the uses for you, but let's say there are others sympathetic to you." The auburn haired girl flashed into his mind. "Also I realized there was no possible use for you. I have gotten all the information out of you, and I am not a truly bad person." _Really? _Alex thought sarcastically. _I would have assumed the opposite. _"Butler will escort you out." The massive man bent down with a medical kit in his hands, and wrapped and splinted his ankle with surprisingly nimble fingers. Alex stood, and Butler grabbed his shoulder to steady him. As they approached the mangled door Butler spoke the first words Alex had ever heard from him. "Be happy for the way Artemis is now, before he would have held you for a ransom."

* * *

The Irish air was cool and sweet, and he savored it. This would be the only mission that was uneventful. Alex mounted the scooter and Butler turned back to the door. Masked assassins in heavy Kevlar leaped out from the bushes and pointed their guns at Alex, the red scorpion symbol clearly visible on their chests. Butler pivoted quickly on his heel to see what had caused the rustling from the bushes, saw the assassins and whipped out his gun. "Get out of here!" he snarled, a fearsome killer glint in his eye. The assassins crept forward, and Butler did not hesitate to put a bullet in the closest one to him. The Kevlar prevented the bullet from penetrating and killing it. They crept closer, watching Butler and his gun. They were closing in on Alex, and he prepared to dodge incoming bullets and run. Alex shuffled slowly back towards Butler and his best chance of survival. Butler was assessing the body armor the assassins wore, looking for any weak spot or gap in the armor. If it was just Kevlar, it wouldn't protect the wearer from a close up shot, but there was no way he could get close enough without getting a bullet in his head himself. Alex watched as Butler slowly lowered the gun. From his point of view he could see Butler reach into the pocket of his suit and slowly pull a strange small baton into view. He quickly extended the handle so it had a sturdy two foot gripper on the end. Butler flicked a switch and electricity began to crackle from the end of it. Alex had reached a point where he was almost standing beside Butler, and he took a hand held radio from his pocket and handed it to Alex. "Page for backup on the front lawn." Butler said in a whisper, his lips barely moving. Alex positioned the radio in front of his mouth and spoke. "Back up on the-" The assassin's shot whizzed dangerously close past his head. Butler struck the closer assassins lighting fast with the electric baton, and they slumped to the ground, none getting off a shot. But the other assassins did, firing with deadly accuracy and hitting Butler in the chest. Alex gasped, there went his only chance of surviving his encounter with the assassins. But Butler only grinned, and swiped another few with his baton. _He must be wearing a bullet proof vest, either that or he's too stubborn to die in the middle of a fight. _"Back up on the front lawn!" Alex shouted into the radio, finishing his sentence. No sooner had he said that did the auburn haired girl-Holly-burst out the front door, wresting a gun from its holster. She fired off a shot, a green beam hitting another assassin squarely in the chest. Holly ran up to stand beside Butler, watching his back. Here Alex could get a closer view of her strange gun. It was clear, and no matter how many times she fired, she didn't need to reload it. Butler and Holly were immersed in the battle, Alex forgotten. A Kevlar covered arm wrapped itself around Alex's neck, and he felt a gun press into his back. Briefly he thought _how often have I been in this position? _A muffled voice spoke into his ear. "Come quietly or I will shoot you." The arm began to pull him back, towards the dense brush. Alex tripped over his scooter, abandoned when the shooting started. The motion and the noise was enough to get Butler's attention, and he called to Holly. As Butler continued to electrocute the assassins Holly aimed her gun at Alex. He wondered if Holly meant to shoot him. The assassin jerked Alex more towards him and ducked. The green pulse hit Alex high on the shoulder, and the last thing he was conscious of was the assassin slinging him on to it's back.

* * *

A/N: HEEEEY. Here's another chapter for your ravenous eyes. Enjoy it!

Thanks to the following: Even Weinreb, Alex Rider's Spygirl, hermoiny, snowflake 13300, and Riptide is awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Garbage

At first Alex thought he was in a dark room, but then he realized he had a blindfold over his eyes. His mouth was gagged as well. He rustled around, exploring his surroundings. The wall he was closest too was metal. He bumped against something, and it scraped against the metal floor. His hands were bound but not his feet, and he pushed himself over to another wall. It was of varying textures, and gave way slightly when he pushed on it. Then he noticed the smell. It reeked of rotting things, and kind of smelled like spoiled milk. Suddenly light flooded through his blindfold, and he heard yelling. Something heavy clunked to the floor very near him, and Alex recoiled. He stayed still. A pointy bit of the wall dug into his back, irritating him. Alex made an experimental move, clomping his foot on the floor. Whatever it was made no noise. He drew himself as stealthily as he could with only his feet over to where he thought it was, and listened. Alex could hear it's breathing, steady, healthy. He brushed the thing lightly with his finger. Fabric. It did not appear to have felt his touch, so he poked it. It moved a bit, and murmured something. A person? Yes. Alex grabbed it's shoulder and shouted in it's ear. It came to with a quiet "What?" "Hello?" Alex ventured. It sat up. Moved. Turning it's head maybe. "Am I blindfolded? Or is it just extremely dark in here?" It's voice, loud, familiar, and Irish echoed around. "You!" It dawned on Alex who this was. "Fowl? Why are you here?" Artemis scrabbled at his face, feeling for the blindfold, but found it impossible to remove it with his bound hands, and answered. "I do not know. I thought you were behind this, sending M16's assassins to capture me." Alex thought back to the attack on the front lawn, the marks on the killer's chests. Scorpion. "Scorpia. They are behind this." Alex could almost feel the change of Artemis's personality. It had gone from simply uncertain (yet cocky) to fearful (with still a touch of cockiness). "Scorpia. I thought they had been eliminated." "You know about them?" "Of course. How could I not have heard of the most feared terrorist group in the world?" Something about the tone of his voice made Alex want to punch him. "Give me your hands so I can untie them." Artemis obeyed, and after a minute Alex had freed him. "Now untie me." Alex sensed Artemis rolling his eyes like- well duh! But oddly enough he reserved judgment. Artemis struggled with the knots even with free hands, but after a while he was done. Both boys ripped the blindfolds off their faces and stared at their surroundings. Garbage. It caused the smell. They were in a garbage truck. The wall Alex was probing earlier was entirely made of it, thickly packed and shot through with a white substance. "Hmm..." Artemis pondered. "They built this entire wall out of garbage; held together with glue." It was one long wall, stretching from one side of the truck to the other. Alex began searching the wall for something that might help them get out of Scorpia's trap; but found nothing. Artemis sat and closed his eyes. "What? Too good to help?" The blue eye opened and cast an evil glance towards Alex. "I am formulating a plan. Please, don't interrupt." Alex scoffed. "Whatever." Frustratedly he marched along the wall, still looking. Giving up, he plopped down where he had sat before and thought. That sharp bit of the wall stabbed his back again. Scowling Alex moved off of it. Wait, perhaps he could use that. He turned to look at it. Only the tip was visible, but Alex could tell that it was plastic. He scraped away the trash surrounding it so he had something more to grip, and yanked. Creak. It barely moved. Alex planted his feet on the wall and pulled; parallel to the floor. Creeeeeak. He dismounted the garbage wall and wiggled the plastic violently; loosening the glue. Alex climbed up on the wall again and pulled, hard as he could. Artemis had been getting increasingly irritated with the noise Alex was creating and opened his eyes to see Alex fall to the floor with the plastic shard. "Why-" Artemis started, but was cut short by a wailing siren, pounding against their ears. Gas filled the chamber, blanketing everything from view. Both boys wasted no breath calling a warning; they held their breath, knowing they would eventually have to breathe. They waited. Thirty seconds. Forty. Fifty. Alex saw Artemis drop to the ground through the thick fog; watched his breathing. Still alive. It wasn't deadly. Futilely Alex hoped that the gas would dissipate before his breath ran out. Longer, he thought. Just a bit longer. The familiar dots swam in his vision. He gave in.

* * *

HEEloooo. I haven't updated in quite awhile, apologies for that, but I was a bit occupied. School swimming and Marching band are kind of time consuming. Anyway I'm pleasantly surprised at how many people are following this; never thought a AR and AF crossover would have many fans. So thanks!

And uber thanks to:Shadow Cards, MACCIC, Startergirl, crayonfish2, Bookwormgirl2, and Nonya!


End file.
